


In Case of Emergency

by Kolbs



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 14:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20116711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolbs/pseuds/Kolbs
Summary: Veronica gets a phone call while she travels**Spoilers from Season 4 finale**





	In Case of Emergency

Veronica was travelling down a highway a few months after she decided to leave Neptune to solve some cases when her phone rang, she hit the answer button on her bluetooth, “Hello?”  
“Hey Ronnie, you got a minute?” a voice came through the speaker and Veronica sighed realizing who it was.  
“Hey, Dick kind of busy. You know, I'm solving crimes here,”  
“On the open road, I know, that’s sick!”  
“I’m hanging up, Dick,” she said reaching for the end button.  
“No wait please!” the desperation in his voice made her pause.  
“What’s up Dick?”  
“I umm had an accident a few days ago and I need to go in for surgery,”  
“What kind of surgery, are you ok? What happened?”  
“I was on stage and fell off half way through my number. I broke my leg in 3 different places and they need to do surgery to fix it,”  
“Were you drunk?”  
“Was I drunk? Of course I was drunk!”  
“I heard you’re drunk and high a lot these days,” Veronica said.  
“Look, I didn’t call for a lecture, ok?”  
“Yes, Dick, why did you call?”  
“I, umm, was filling out my paperwork,”  
“Ok?” she was curious now.  
“And I don’t have anyone to put under emergency contact. My moms living it up with her other family and would rather not hear from her first broken toy ever again, Dad's dead and Logans-"  
Veronica interrupted, “Yes, I know exactly what Logan is, Dick,”  
“So, I was just wondering-"  
“Yes, Dick you can put me as your emergency contact,”  
“Oh thanks Ronnie!”  
“Yeah, well Logan would probably haunt me if I said no,” Veronica chuckled.  
“I’d like to see that!” Dick laughed.  
“And Dick?”  
“Ya?”  
“I need you to get clean, ok? Drug free at least,” she said.  
“Veronica, I just-" he started to explain.  
“No, no I just. You are one of the only pieces of Logan I have left and I’m not losing you. You need to get clean and not pull any more of these stupid stunts, got it?”  
“Got it. He loved you a lot you know? He’d always go on and on about it,”  
“Dick, he loved you too. You were his brother until the very end,”  
“Yeah, I know. I better go before we start getting more sappy then we already are. Going to put your number down,”  
“Good, I really hope I never get an in case of emergency ring,”  
“Yeah, I’ll try, cant make any promises though. The Dickmeister sometimes gets in to some rough sexual situations,”  
“Ok that’s it, goodbye Dick!” she said hanging up the phone and looking up towards the sky, “Do you see what you left me with, huh? I bet you’re loving this!” just then rain started falling hard on to the windshield, “Oh, yeah, very funny!”  
She kept driving for a little bit, “Don’t worry, babe. I got him, Dicks going to be just fine with good old Veronica around, I promise” she turned the car around and started trekking towards good old Neptune, California.


End file.
